


Mer

by liquorish



Category: ANDERSEN Hans Christian - Works, Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Historical RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish





	Mer

Mer

I battered my feet against the shores of your  
yellow bedspread  
trying to rid them of this feeling-  
pain, like knives-  
even lying down.  
You: stayed nearly still, sighing like cracked wood  
unaware of my body's inevitable staccato surrender to the cruel night air.


End file.
